


Evolve

by BluBerryHon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Agent AU, Brother AU, Found Family, Implied Child Abuse, No Beta, Sonic AU, sonic and co with human names, sonic and scourge are brothers in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryHon/pseuds/BluBerryHon
Summary: "A monster isn't born its made, and you can either help that monster..or kill it."A power hungry man is slowly gaining power, and Sonic has to stop him from bringing Hell on Earth, but while trying to be a hero, someone comes back from his past to remind him he never was- how can he fix that?A story of found family, restored family, and agents and criminals.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full story I'll be making, so I will try to update it as regularly as I can.  
> And now, this is completely human au save for a few magical elements so they do not have their normal powers nor do they have crazy hair colors, they are just left with their normal eye colors.  
> If you are not sure who anyone is refer to this; https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764125/chapters/59884192

Soft sniffles filled a semi dark room that was only lit by the evening light seeping in through the curtains hanging from the window, but even with the light the small young boy huddled in the corner was practically hard to see, and had it not been for the noise he made trying to keep his sniffles down it would've been harder to spot him.. the boy had his knees pulled close to his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around them, his forehead laying on his knees, shoulders trembling..the soft whimpers were only halted when he heard the sound of a door slowly being creaked open, allowing more light to shine into the room..followed by gentle footsteps and soon the light disappeared as the door was shut once more,

"..Jason..?" A soft voice called into the room, coming from the young afro haired boy that had just entered the room, the mentioned boy didn't respond, only seeming to shrink into himself as if it would make him disappear in that moment, he quickly tried to wipe his tears away with his long sleeve, which immediately caused the boy standing to quickly rush over, kneeling besides the boy that looked so much like him, his bright emerald green eyes watering at the sight of his twin, "Jason.." He murmured again, trying to get his brother to look at him, "I..did what he asked..." Jason mustered out, tiny voice full of defeat, sadness and it just made his brother frown, as he soon squeezed his way next to him, so he was not smushed in between him and Jasons bed,

"I know..dads really mean..he wants us to do better I guess ." The young boy replied, appearing confused as he tried to find the right words, he didn't understand why their dad was so mean to Jason..he hit him a lot, Jason just sniffled a little, "I don't think I can.." Jason whispered, that caused his brother to snap his gaze towards him as if startled by the statement, he just couldn't believe it, "You can! You're already great! When we were fighting you were really cool! You knocked me on my butt! You're awesome!" He exclaimed, staring at him until finally Jason turned to lock eyes with his brother, pale blue met bright green, the dark purple bruise on his cheek a stark contrast to his brown skin, making it painfully obvious their dad had struck him, just seeing it made the green eyed boy sorrowful, overwhelmed with the urge to protect his twin, "You..think so?" He asked, appearing unconvinced "I know so! You'll show dad!" His brother insisted, grinning at him, Jason seemed to perk up before he faltered again "..but what if I...mess up again?" He asked quietly, seeming afraid of the thought ...they both were, as failing meant severe punishment.. The boy shivered at the thought "You won't! And if you do Ill make sure dad isn't mean to you!" The green eyed child declared, "Really?" Jason asked, "Really! And thats a promise! A pinky promise!" His brother stated holding out his hand before it curled with only his pinky sticking out, it took a brief minute before Jason eventually raised his own hand and curled his pinky around his, a goofy smile finally crossing his lips "..Thanks Marcus.." He murmured gently, "We're in this together or not at all!" Marcus replied happily, smiling and eventually Jason returned the smile until the two were full on beaming. 

* * *

Two years passed..the twins were 13 now, instead of playing..being a kid like they should've been they were trained..trained to fight..to follow orders like soldiers, stuck in this hideout, away from everyone..their only interaction was with each other and the goons that their father ordered around, only let out on missions but that was under their fathers watchful eye..

Their father saw no issue in berating them when they failed him..hitting them more often than not- especially Jason, it was no secret which twin the older man favored, and Jason knew that but no matter how cruel his father was, he respected him, he had to..he was his dad, his dad had to love him! He just had to be good like Marcus was!.. But staring up at his father now, seeing that disapproving stare...it made his determination dwindle..fear rising in his throat like bile, curling his stomach..but..he had Marcus.. Jason glanced towards the mentioned boy, who quickly gave him a thumbs up, and Jason just nodded, straighten his posture before he directed his gaze towards his father as the man began speaking; "Again, strike me like I'm your enemy." The man grunted out, ignoring the bruises on his son from when he had previously fought him, both of his sons had been punched, kicked and thrown all for the sake of training- bettering them, and to their father..Jason wasn't good enough, but he'll prove he is! He will be better!

Jason jumped at his father, with the same violent tendency he always had..it took quite sometime before he finally realized he wasn't winning..he only got a few good hits in but their father was bigger and stronger than he was and had no issue in using that to his advantage..and soon Jason was flat on his back, mind buzzing and chest tight, his head rang and it hurt to move, the shadow looming over him made him squeak, scrambling to move away before someone rushed forward

"Stop! You'll hurt him!" Marcus exclaimed before anyone could do anything, worried about Jason, said boy slowly sat up, staring at his brother who stared up at their father said man just glowered down at him, annoyed at the interruption, "You can not depend on your brother for help." He spat, it was obvious he directed that statement towards Jason, who hung his head in shame, giving a curt nod "And you.." Their father hissed, finally turning his attention to Marcus, the boys shoulders tensed and he was quick to drop his gaze, "I will leave you in that damn ice box again if you continue to disrespect me." He snarled out, seeming to enjoy the way Marcus flinched back when he recalled the memory of being left in that horrible..small freezing room for two days for disobeying him, but luckily their father didn't dwell and just fixed his shirt and turned around, gesturing for his goons [Who had been overseeing the training] to follow, once the door slammed shut.

Marcus was quick to shift his gaze towards Jason who had since stood up, rubbing his arm that had near been yanked from its socket "Why'd ya do that..?" He whispered, "He was gonna hurt you again! And I promised Id protect you from him! Thats what brothers do!" Marcus replied, checking him over, Jason stared at him for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips.

* * *

Three months passed after that day..and the twins had to bear witness to their fathers crimes..come to terms with how cruel he actually was, they saw how he used people to get the things he wanted..he stole items to make himself powerful- he wanted to bring the world to its knees..just because he could.. but thankfully he was always stopped from getting too far ahead..unfortunately he took his failings out on his children- he even hurt them if they so much as stepped out of line...Jason tried so desperately to please him, to gain his love while Marcus continued to fight against him, constantly trying to get away, plead for an escape but it only ended in punishment,

They were terrified of their father..the only difference was, Marcus was terrified enough to want to leave..to run away..and he suggested it to Jason but Jason was too afraid- they would get caught, he'd kill them! They can't leave! But Marcus didn't let up, they had to leave, they _needed_ to leave..so he waited...waited until their fathers goons were distracted, and their father was fast asleep..they had one chance and only one chance..

That night, Marcus shook his brother awake once he was close enough to his bed, gripping his shoulders, hissing at him to wake up, until eventually tired blue eyes met green eyes, "Huh..? Marcus? Wha's wrong?" Jason sounded groggy as he slowly stirred, blinking at his brother, waiting for an explanation and upon seeing the urgency in his eyes he slowly sat up, frowning, appearing alarmed,

"What?" "We gotta go! We gotta go now! We'll run and go far away but we have to go now! Everyones asleep, they won't know!"

Marcus insisted, grabbing his wrist to try and drag him off his bed, urgency dripping on his every word, "Wha?- How? Dads guards are gonna-" "Trust me! I know one place where the place isn't guarded, the window leads to the forest!" Marcus hissed, trying to keep his voice level but the anxiety of getting caught was too high, he was scared.. luckily Jason didn't stop him from dragging him out of bed despite his own concerns of the plan, letting his brother pull him along until they were out of the door.

Everything was a blur as they ran down the long halls as quiet as they could, the fortress they grew up in seemed so much like a maze now... Goons stalked by around every turn, leaving Marcus to shove himself and Jason against a wall to keep them from being seen.. The large castle like cage was painfully silent, save for heavy boots stalking through the halls..not alerted to the soft, sound of bare feet tapping against the cold floor...Marcus stared around, his heart pounded against his chest so quick he was almost scared once of the guards would hear it.. and the grip he had on Jasons wrist just tightened, and soon they were off again..they had to move precisely, the training they learned becoming what they relied on the most..they had to be silent, they had to be smart.

The two boys only made it to the third floor..everything was fine..until the lights flashed red and an alarm blared through out the facility causing both boys to jump and gasp- startled out of their wits for a brief minute, gaze snapped around until the speakers that their father had littered everywhere in this castle crackled to life as his deep staticy voice sounded through it, it could be heard on every floor, loud and clear..demanding and sinister;

" **Boys..you are not suppose to be up..return to your room..now**."

Their father growled into the speaker, barking out the order and in the midst of the alarm they heard the heavy approaching footsteps of their fathers lackies- on high alert to find the boys, they must've seen they weren't in their room and Marcus reacted quickly tugging Jason behind him as he rushed towards a random room, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it, "What if he finds us?!" Jason exclaimed, fear laced on his every word, "He won't! Help me open the window!" Marcus yelled, and Jason was quick to do so, but as they struggled to open the locked window they heard banging against the door, as if someone was slamming their body against it, their hearts were pounding and their dark skin was pale- fear making them panic, as they struggled to open the locked window..which would've be a lot easier had they been calmer, .. and finally... _finally,_ they felt a gust of cold breeze as the window creaked open, and they managed to push the window fully open, enough for them to squeeze through, "We have to jump! We jump and run into the forest!" Marcus yelled, pointing towards the tall trees in the distance, near hard to se due to the quickly falling snow, adrenalin and fear coursing through his veins as he scrambling to climb onto the window still, slipping outside underneath the glass, trying to keep his balance.

The snow blazing around outside made him shiver but he ignored it, the way down seemed so far..even the thick snow on the ground didn't look comforting but the banging behind them got louder, so it was either that or face the consequence of his fathers wrath- Jason didn't object to the plan as he quickly scrambled up to stand besides him, but before they could prepare themselves to jump, the sound of the door cracking off its hinges echoed through the room, stopping them in their tracks and causing them to snap their gaze towards it and watched as the door caved in, slamming into the floor and and they just stared with rising horror at their father, the immense rage on his face made them both flinch-..dark blue eyes blazing and crazed as he stared at his sons, aggravated,

"You've had your fun boys..now come here. I promise I won't be as mad."

He hissed through gritted teeth, and he stepped forward..no- no, he'll hurt them-

jump, jump JUMP!

Thats when everything seemed to move in slow motion as Marcus quickly turned around prepared himself to jump, their father ran towards them and finally..he leaped and he was falling..until he plummeted into the ice cold snow on the floor, landing awkwardly which caused a sharp pain to travel up from his leg and up his body causing him to cry it but the adrenaline lessened the pain and it took him a brief moment to scramble to his feet, wincing as he moved, they were outside, they-

A horrified shriek came from above him, causing his blood run cold..and slowly his emerald green eyes traveled upwards and stared up at his father, with Jason held tightly in his grasp, with his arm around the younger boys waist, keeping him from jumping, Marcus wanted to scream, throw up..cry, the dread he felt was too much. 

"Lemme go!" Jason yelled, trying to struggle away but it was fruitless, no...no..no! Please-

"Come back inside, Marcus, this has gone on long enough!" Their father bellowed, pulling Jason back, the young boy could only shake his head as he stepped back, trembling but it wasn't due to the cold, the snow stung under his small bare feet, but..he couldn't go back, he couldn't go back, but he promised- he said he'd help him-!

Jason stared down at him, big blue eyes wide and full of fear, pleading..begging for him to come back, to do something to help as he tried to pull away from their father "Don't leave me." He whispered, desperate for his brother to stay with him, to do something. 'You promised..' He mouthed, he was scared, so..scared but Marcus didn't move, until suddenly he stepped back again, he couldn't do it, he couldn't- their father was so evil, so cruel..he couldn't- 

Upon seeing the child's movement their father tensed up, "Marcus you will freeze out there! Get the fuck back inside!" He yelled, "Marcus please!" Jason begged, he didn't want to be alone with their father, because for years that had each other- 'I'm sorry' Was all Marcus could mouth, watching as Jason's pupils turned into tiny dots in his bright blue eyes as he realized what he was going to do but Marcus just turned around and ran..he heard his brother scream after him but he didn't look back,he couldn't..he had to leave, he was too scared to turn back. 

The boy disappeared into the forest, leaving his brother to scream after him, wrecked with despair..continuing to struggle as his father pulled him inside, and slammed the window shut, thrashing about wildly.

* * *

Soft small feet fell into freshly fallen snow, kicking it up every few often as Marcus ran, he could still hear his father calling for him and he could hear people chasing him- twigs cracking under their heavy boots, they were trying to find him! They were going to take him back- his dad was going to beat him, hes going to kill him- he'll kill him!

  
Marcus continued to run through the snow, his left leg burned and the snow stung under his feet..he was sure he twisted his ankle jumping from the window but he couldn't stop now, even with the low hanging branches snagging at his clothes and hair and skin, thorny bushes scratching against his legs..he continued running, pushing forward, his lungs burned and his vision was blurred with tears he didn't even realize had fell, he was terrified for Jason, but he couldn't go back, he..was terrified for himself- his dad would hurt him-

The dark brown haired boy didn't stop running until the forest gave out into a cliff, the sound of rushing water could be heard from where he was, his green eyes shifted every which way trying to find another path, another route..he can turn around go a different way, he couldn't swim but he can run, he was quick! He- ..approaching footsteps could be heard from behind him, deep in the forest..his father sent his goons after him- no- no- The young boy could only approach the edge cautiously, staring down into the rushing river below..he wanted to go back for Jason but the thought of being stuck there, the thought of his dads rage made him sick, Jasons going to get hurt- he couldn't keep his promise.  
  
His thoughts were sky rocketing, he felt dizzy, he felt like screaming..but the footsteps were quickly approaching..closing in.. so he took a quick breath, he was jumping a lot..he didn't think this through-

JUST JUMP!

Marcus let out a sharp throaty shriek as he jumped from the ledge plummeting into the freezing water, it knocked the breath from his lungs and for a minute..he couldn't process what was happening, he couldn't piece his thoughts together, he had run away from his home- away from his dad, away from his brother! He left Jason with their dad, he left him kicking and screaming..and now he was drifting in the current of freezing water and he couldn't swim- couldn't grab anything to struggle back to shore, and water was flooding his lungs quickly, he was scared- his cries were muffled by water, and his wildly thrashing arms started to weaken, his kicking legs began to cease their movement and his vision was clouding- it was becoming harder to breath, and soon his eyes fluttered closed.

  
No one knew how many hours passed until emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open, just enough to see a figure in the distance..his eyes closed again..opened once more and he could just about feel the figure reach for him and pick him up..he was too dazed to panic..to wonder who it was that had grabbed him, he knew his running was over, his dad had found him, Jason is going to hate him when he gets back, his dads gonna punish him..probably reprimand him for almost drowning..for failing so hard to just run off despite being trained to fight..to survive and he couldn't even do that without him! Marcus could feel himself growing warmer, so he fell asleep. 

* * *

Marcus didn't know what time it was when his eyes finally opened and he could keep it open, and once he realized he was no longer outside but in a room he quickly sat up, wincing ever so slightly, his eyes were wide, his heart beat started to race again as he believed his dad would storm in any moment, yelling at him for wasting his time- for daring to run off, daring to disobey him- hes going to hit him- the training will be worse- 

Marcus didn't even realize how his breathing quickened until it was harder to breath, he was panicking. He should've stayed in his room like he was suppose to! He shouldn't have gotten Jason in trouble!..The poor boy didn't even notice the front door opening and closing, fear coursing through his veins and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and without warning his small hand quickly shot out to stop a large hand from touching him, near jumping, startling the man besides him.

"I'm sorry I ran away!" He near shrieked, quickly turning to the new arrival, expecting to see his fathers soul crushing sneer, and steely dark blue eyes but instead his eyes met golden yellow eyes, the man before him was a little younger than his father..a dark skinned man with dark red hair, the noticeable feature on him was the scar on the bridge of his nose.. The man looked confused by his sudden out burst before he slowly pulled his hand away, Marcus swallowed thickly..who was this guy..

"Apologies child, I didn't mean to scare you." He murmured gently, he had a deep british accent, Marcus took a shaky breath and gave a small nod, straightening his posture..it was a habit, his gaze shifting towards his lap..just now realizing he had been changed into dryer clothes, they were really big..so these obviously weren't his..and he had little bandages on his arms, there was a stinging pain in his ankle..it was starting to hurt more and more as he regained his senses but he was too on edge to worry about it, "Do..you work with my dad?" Marcus finally uttered out, realizing he hadn't said anything for quite sometime and upon hearing the question, the man arched an eyebrow,

"No..Is that who you ran away from?" He asked, frowning, Marcus dropped his gaze, going quiet but that was answer enough. "I see..is he the reason for the bruises?" He asked quietly, Marcus nodded, still quiet- he left his brother with him, hes going to kill Jason- he can't tell him, he'll think hes a coward, he ran away, he's suppose to be stronger than this, his dad taught him that- a sniffle left Marcus before he could stop it, his eyes beginning to water but he quickly wiped his eyes with the shirt sleeve to stop himself from crying outright, the man paused, appearing faintly alarmed as if he didn't know what to do,

"..Its alright to cry.."

He finally said, kneeling down, appearing as if he wanted to comfort the child but he had no idea how to do so, Marcus still said nothing but he nodded again, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks,he hated crying, his dad always said it was a weakness but.. he left his brother and his dad was going to find him! His dad would be so disappointed- "I'm scared.." Marcus finally whimpered out, his shoulders were trembling, he was sure his dad cared about him..in his own way but he just..couldn't go back, he didn't want to- he hated it there....

 _I'm sorry Jason, I'm sorry_ -

"Of your father?" The man murmured gently, snapping him out of his panicked thoughts, "He'll find me and take me back home..I think he killed my brother- he was suppose to be with me." Marcus whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke, he left his brother.. the mans eyes widened, visibly horrified,

"..I'm sorry for your brother..but I assure you, your father will not be finding you..if you wish to stay here, we will protect you." The man stated, Marcus paused, slowly lifting his gaze to meet the males, confusion written all over his face, "We?" He mimicked, "Me and my brother..we are apart of an agency, we protect those in need, so when I say your father won't you here..he won't." He said, Marcus gave a small nod, it seems thats all he knew how to do at the moment, "..Tha..thanks, sir." He mumbled, messing with the covers over his lap,

But he couldn't stand around while they took care of him- he could do something, he'll make sure his arrival isn't a burden- he can be useful-

"I promise I'll help around, I can fight and stuff." He said quickly, he didn't want to be dead weight, the man just shook his head though, "Thats alright, we will not force you to fight or anything of the sort..and you won't be helping anyone until your ankle heals and we are sure you didn't get sick while running out in the snow." The man answered, soon standing up straight, glancing down at him,

"Whats wrong with my ankle?" "It seems you sprained it pretty badly while running..fulling in the water certainly didn't help."

He replied,..that explained the pain, "Oh.." Marcus murmured, "There are two painkillers on the nightstand and a glass of water if the pain is unbearable." The man said, gesturing towards the nightstand, "Thats alright, I've felt worse." The green eyed boy mumbled,

"Thats not as reassuring as you may think..whatever you're father installed in you isn't healthy."

The man near growled causing Marcus to tense up, but the man didn't seem to be directing his anger towards him, he supposed it was expected but his dad was a leader, of course he'd want his kids to be strong like him, they couldn't fail..but he did- he wished this was some nightmare,

"I..guess..thank you again, sir." Marcus replied, having nothing else to say, "Raiden." The man said causing Marcus' eyebrows to furrow,

"Huh?" "My name is Raiden, you do not need to keep calling me, sir." Raiden said softly, "Oh..um..I'm Marcus." Marcus said, giving a small nod,

Raiden's lips slowly twitched upwards into a small smile, before he dipped his head and soon exited the room, softly closing the door behind him, leaving Marcus to his thoughts.. his brother quickly returning to his mind again.. it was true he didn't know if his dad killed his brother or not, but he couldn't find out...and truth was..he didn't want to.. the betrayal in Jason's eyes, the pained scream of his name couldn't be erased and he didn't want to see that again..he couldn't bear it.

  
Marcus shook his head as he soon slowly laid back down, curling into a tight ball.. he can start over, his dad won't find him, he'll be okay.. he'll be safe here- he can be helpful here, he won't be a criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the start of a new beginning for Marcus. Things are moving a little slow at the start, so bear with it.

That night Marcus couldn't sleep..he was too paranoid, he woke up at the slightest noise, believing it was his dad.. And if that wasn't keeping him up, his brothers wide, fearful eyes flashing in his mind was, the utter betrayal in his eyes was soul crushing and he caused that..because he was scared..he was too afraid to help his brother..like he promised- like a brother was suppose to!

He killed his brother- he failed him, he broke his promise..

He was trained to be a survivor, trained to do as asked, but he couldn't do that..

His brothers dying memory would be him abandoning him- him running away to save him!

His dad was going to find him- kill him for being weak.

Marcus tried so desperately to keep his tears from falling, he couldn't do this, he should go back, hes never been this afraid, never been this..alone..hes always had Jason- he had a reason to be strong, a reason to protect..but he didn't do that.

"I....I'm sorry ..Im _so_ sorry.."

He knew he wasn't talking to anyone, he knew he was alone but he couldn't help but squeak those words out, he was trembling, he knew his apologies meant nothing.. He could just hear his dad now.. ' _Only the weak apologize_ ', he could see the horrid sneer on his fathers face as he looked down on him.he barely registered falling asleep that night..he just remembered tossing and turning, with his fathers sneer burning into his mind, Jason calling after him...his dad was going to find him. 

The feeling of someone nudging his shoulder made Marcus' eyes snap open, and move- his fist swinging to the side, believing the intruder to be his father, or some type of enemy- "Whoa! Easy, child!" 

_Huh_?

Marcus was quick to realize he swung at Raiden, said male held his smaller fist in his hand- having caught it before it could land a hit- seeming rather surprised, oh.. Marcus blinked a few times before slowly pulling his hand back, though his posture remained stiff, his gaze trained on Raiden as the male stood up straight and moved, allowing Marcus to finally realize it was morning? The sun was beaming down through the curtains... "Sorry for startling you, Marcus, but I wanted to check on you and it seemed you were having a nightmare." Raiden explained, his expression was unreadable as he looked him over, "Oh..um, its alright..sorry for almost punchin' you." Marcus replied, messing with the rim of the covers, he was on edge..but it wasn't anything Raiden did himself, he just wasn't use to being around an adult that didn't try to kill him every now and again..it threw him off.

"Thats alright, you have fast reflexes..I take it your father..trained you?" Raiden asked, tilting his head to the side..his expression seemed to darken but Marcus couldn't tell why so he didn't ask about it, taking a small breath before he spoke;

"Yeah..he wanted us- me and my brother- to be strong like him..I guess?...He had big plans for us...he..wanted us to hurt people, like..him."

Marcus muttered quietly, he shifted around in his spot, uncomfortable with talking about his dad..he didn't like giving away too much information, he didn't know this man..his father was still his dad- he owned him some loyalty right? Marcus sparred a quick glance towards the red haired man, who seemed to be studying him before he gave a curt nod- luckily he didn't press for anymore details.

"I see..I am sorry you went through something like that at your age.. How is your ankle feeling by the way?" The older male asked, Marcus made a face before he slowly shifted his left foot only to jolt in surprise at the sharp pain radiating up his leg, "Still hurts..but its not as bad as yesterday I guess." He answered..it could be worse,

"Good..try not to move as much, someone will bring your food up, but there is something I wish to discuss with you, if you are up to it." Raiden said, Marcus' eyebrows furrowed- confused..this guy had a very formal way of speaking..like some guy from medieval times..there was an authority in it that was probably used to command people a lot..but it wasn't scary.. it was an extreme contrast from his dads brash way of speaking- he barked out orders..snarled out statements as if speaking softer would make him weak, but with Raiden..he didn't have to yell to be heard- he expected it, but he spoke kindly enough to not feel threatening-

Marcus respected that.

"I'm not tired or anything..um whats up?" 

_No- thats not how you address adults, what the heck?? Be respectful!_

Marcus inwardly scolded himself for speaking so casually when talking to an adult but to his surprise and confusion Raiden didn't react..his dad would've barked at him for his lack of manners. "I have one simple question..the answer depends on you, and only you." Marcus gave a small nod, waiting for him to continue and without missing a beat, Raiden did;

"Do you wish to stay here? If so, you will be trained to fight and protect, but we can not- nor will we force you to fight, but if you wish to leave, we will find a home for you and you will be protected." Raiden explained, his eyes not leaving his, his words rendered Marcus silent as he stared at him- eyes wide..clearly not expecting that to be the topic he wanted to discuss, "What..do you do here?" He eventually asked, causing Raiden to blink as he obviously didn't expect that question,

"We protect those that can't protect themselves, we are a branch of the C.I.A, if anyone is deemed as a threat, the issue will be solved." He replied, "So you guys are like heros?" Marcus mused,

"I..suppose? Yes, thats one way of thinking..but it is dangerous, and someone your age deserves to have an actual childhood." The older male replied,

Marcus looked away at that..he knew normal kids had school and friends.. he was home schooled and instead of having friends, going out to play video games, he was taught to fight, to kill..but despite that, he didn't crave a normal life- he couldn't see himself being normal..it was a strange thought..

He wanted to protect people- He wanted to help people...something he could never do while under his dads eyes..something he didn't do in regards to Jason- he could do better here- 

"I want to help..I don't want to be protected. My dad..is..evil- I want to fight people like him." Marcus finally declared, deciding on his decision, he'll get stronger, he'll be a hero here, he'll make sure people like his dad couldn't hurt more people..he'll make sure he wasn't a coward anymore.

His brother should be here.. but he wasn't..and that was his fault- but he'll make sure that didn't happen again..he'll get stronger to make sure of that.

"I want you to train me." Marcus stated, determination radiating off of him in waves, Raiden stared down at him, surprise written all over his face,

"And you are sure about this, Marcus?"

"Very."

Raiden was quiet for a moment- probably searching for some hint of hesitance, but upon finding none, he nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Alright..then when you are properly healed..we will train you, you will become one of us, you will be a protector."

* * *

**7 Years Later**

* * *

A quick punch was sent towards a dark skinned man who effortlessly blocked it with his forearm, retaliating with a kick to the side- Marcus grunted quietly before straightening his posture..only to feel his legs kicked out from underneath him causing him to yelp in surprise as he fell back-

"Ah- fuck!"

He exclaimed before he landed on his back causing him to grunt lightly, groaning as his opponent just snorted, red eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Two years..and you're still doing the same moves..ridiculous." 

The male commented, removing his scrungy from his afro ponytail before he returned any loose strands back to it, while Marcus slowly pushed himself up so he was leaning back on his palms, soon moving a long stray dread from his face to toss it back, "Yeah, I'm thinkin if I continue to use em it might work one day." He stated, grinning cheekily, the dark haired male just gave a small 'tt', clearly not amused by his words,

"Huh..Amy would think thats funny." Marcus mumbled, slowly pushing himself up- using the males sleeve to do so much to his visible disgust as once Marcus stood up he quickly snatched his sleeve from his grasp, adjusting it and dusting it off as if touched by someone sick, "I'm not here to humor you." The male stated simply, walking around him, "I'm going to eat, when you become serious enough to spar normally, call me." He said,

Marcus playfully rolled his eyes, chuckling.. he had gotten use to the mans prickly attitude,

"Love ya too, Dris!" He called after him, watching as 'Dris' cringed, letting out a quiet, annoyed ' _ugh_ ' before exiting the training room, leaving Marcus to his thoughts as he leaned back a little to crack his back, leading him to tilt his head left..then right, until he heard the same satisfying sound. Training under the Xaviers helped him significantly..he was able to make friends in this organization, he was more than a soldier here.

His fear of losing didn't exactly dwindle nor did the occasional nightmares stop but he no longer flinched when someone unexpectedly moved in a way he wasn't use to, he smiled more..he wasn't afraid of being a villain..only issue was..hes heard nothing about his father..the hideout he grew up in was reported destroyed five years ago, nothing was left behind..but he was sure his father was alive..he just didn't know where, and not knowing what he was planning after everything his father ranted and raved about doing, unnerved him.. but he could dismiss those thoughts in favor of focusing on the now, and not on the later..it was easier. 

Once Marcus cleaned himself up he ventured out of the training room as well- exiting through a different door, walking through the halls..passing by a large glass door that over looked a large lab with different people walking through the room with tablets in hand out various weapons.. one scientist in particular was the first to notice Marcus walking around, causing him to excitedly wave in return-

the male had a dyed green short braided mohawk, lab coat covered in paint and various rips..a design choice- Marcus was quick to wave back- beaming, smiling down at the mentioned male before watching him shift his attention towards a young blonde boy who gestured to something on a piece of paper, who waved at Marcus as well before they both turned away to work on something, leaving Marcus to continue on his path.

The facility despite its organized manner did not remind him of a cage as his fathers did..it was buzzing with people who despite their job and their skill, didn't lash out..they followed orders but they didn't let that control them and....he loved that. 

"If this is such an issue, I require you to figure it out, I can not hold your hand through everything."

Upon hearing the familiar british voice Marcus perked up, turning his direction and walking towards it, heading towards another hallway that lead to a large lunch room and in that lunch room stood Raiden and his older brother John-L.. Raiden was addressing some man Marcus' had never seen before..the man seemed tiny compared to the two Xaviers staring down at him- Marcus couldn't see their expressions but he was sure they weren't happy by their stiff posture and crossed arms,

"I know, sir...but everythin's a dead en'. Everythin' bout its been covered up- skillfully might I add." The man said, Marcus..wasn't sure if he should be listening in or not but..now his curiosity was peaked, so he inched closer, leaning against the door. Raidens head moved to the side- clearly annoyed with the response but John-L responded first, voice soft but the icy, as if he were a parent scolding a child,

"I see..that does not mean give up though, if one lead is blank find another, someone knows something, they didn't disappear into thin air, not with that power." He said,

The man nodded quickly, straightening up, appearing relieved not to have Raidens scorching glare on him any longer, as the male had paused and much to Marcus' surprise, he turned towards him-

"Hello, Marcus." Raiden greeted simply, John-L turned, giving him a brief nod in greeting..leading Marcus to slowly wave at the males in turn, "Uh hey..am I interruptin'?" He asked, gesturing towards the male who seemed a little nervous. Raiden shook his head,

"No, just a quick discussion on information..I take it you and Idris have finished in the training room?" He asked,

John-L took the time to dismiss the 'messenger boy' who scurried off rather quickly, which Marcus didn't blame him for..the two red heads were rather intimidating when they wished to be, and if Marcus wasn't practically raised by them and welcomed into their family he would be scared of them as well, but they're 'scariness' kind of disappeared when he's seen them doing stupid shit frequently.

"Yep, kicked his ass, obviously." Marcus stated, grinning, as his arms folded behind his back, Raiden just gave him a look- clearly not believing him, "Oh I'm sure of it." He replied, chuckling quietly,

"Did you need something?" John-L asked curiously, despite being labeled as the nicer brother- being two or three inches shorter than Raiden, and appearing smaller in size and regularly soft spoken, along with keeping his anger under check unlike his more violent and brash brother, it gave him that title..-his bright green eyes and too cheerful a smile kind of ruined that, but Marcus was sure he meant no harm as he was always kind to him,

"Uhh not really? Just walkin round..heard yall talkin to that guy- by the way, sorry for ease droppin." Marcus replied, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, wondering if he walked in on something important.

"Its alright...its not really a secret but something we don't wish to talk about currently." Raiden replied walking towards him with John-L following a little ways behind, "When it becomes an issue, we'll address the team." John-L said, before giving Marcus a small smile and dismissing himself, his exit was silent and when Marcus glanced behind himself John-L was gone..whatever direction he went in, he didn't know so Marcus returned his attention to Raiden, grinning up at Raiden..he had assumed he would've at least caught up to the males height but he was only up to his shoulders..but that could be said for everyone in this place, Raiden tended to tower over everyone... How does he not hit his head on door frames- 

"Hows Allen?" Marcus mused, soon stepping back out of the lunch room to allow Raiden to step out and walk besides him, "He is fine, not too pleased with having a younger sister though." Raiden replied, a found smile on his face earning a grin from Marcus,

"Mia must be tired- you should work on your pull out game." He commented, laughing when Raiden gave him a look- only laughing harder when Raiden shoved him back a little by his head, "Watch your tongue child." He hummed out, though his words held no annoyance, just amusement,

"Yeah yeah..hey..do we have any missions today?"

"No, everything is remotely quiet, so I suggest relaxing." Raiden replied,

Marcus nodded, "Sounds good...I could use a nap." He stated, folding his arms behind his head, Raiden just chuckled before he paused upon seeing the door to the lab,

"I need to see Michael..but Marcus, have you been alright?" Raiden asked, glancing down at him,

His constant care for him always threw Marcus off as he didn't seem the type and..he wasn't use to it before but now..it warmed his heart and he grinned up at the older male,

"I have, been sleepin better too." He replied, Raiden nodded, happy to hear that before he turned,

"If you need anything, just call, Marcus." He said before he walked away,

leaving Marcus to smile after him. He still missed his brother dearly..with everything he had, of course he did..but he was happy..genuinely happy with the way things were now, especially with his father no where to be seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you don't remember the humanized names, refer to this; https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764125/chapters/59884192
> 
> I will try to post pictures so you can see how they look but that will come another time.
> 
> I don't know what ship will be endgame now that I think about it, it all depends on how I write the scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated, along with comments! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
